


Love Never Dies

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because your love with Dean will never die so neither can you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did You Say It?

“Did you say it?” Sam asks looking over at his brother who is kneeling by the grave. “Did you get to say it?”

Dean looks up from the grave and glares at his brother. “What, Sam?” his voice is hoarse with unshed tears that are clogged at the back of his throat. “Did I say what?”

“I love you,” Sam whispers. “I don’t ever want to live without you. You changed my life… Did you say it?”

Dean looks away back toward the grave and clenches his fists.

“I never got to say it Dean,” Sam murmurs as he sets down the flowers he brought. “So, please, tell me you said it.”

“We made plans, Sam.” Dean whispers as the tears finally fall. “We set goals. And worked toward them. But I forgot… forgot that every now and then I needed to look around… Needed to drink it all in. Cause that was it…”

He remembers the frantic sound of your voice as you shouted at him to hurry up. The shine of your blade as you fought off the demons surrounding you. The strength in your stance and the fire in your eyes were intoxicating to him. And then he heard Sam shout for help from the other room. He remembers looking up and giving you that look. You smiled and waved him on, “Go on without me.” So he did. He ran to help Sam and when he came back the demons were dead, and so were you. 

“I know, Dean.” Sam helps his brother stand. 

_It might be all gone tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Grey's Anatomy instead of studying for my finals and this happened.


	2. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you'd never stay dead.

It was a calm day. 

A peaceful day. 

… And then it wasn’t.

Your hands scrambled uselessly against the sheet the brothers had wrapped your body in. As you scratched at the fabric you felt it rip under your frantic tearing and then you felt the dirt. Panic seized your chest as you realized that you were buried. Pushing down the panic you kept your eyes sealed shut against the darkness that you knew surrounded you. Your only thoughts were to survive. Survive and make it to the surface before you died again from lack of air. With breath not entering your lungs you force your body up and slowly being to drag yourself to the surface.

When your hand first pushes out of the dirt you feel an airless sob choke in your empty lungs. Then your other hand breeched the ground and you were able to pull your head above the ground and breathe your first breath of fresh air in forever. You shook your head like a dog and opened your eyes to the beauty of the daylight. Tears formed in your eyes at the feeling of sunlight stinging them and it made you let out a clogged laugh. As you pull your legs out of the dirt you manage to stand on wobbly legs. 

You let out a breathless chuckle, “I’m still breathing.” Leaning your head back you laughed harder than your body could handle and ended up doubled over in pain. When you managed to get things under control you sat down on the ground next to your grave and stared at the sky. Somehow thoughts escaped you and all you could manage was one single thought…

“I’m _alive_.”


End file.
